Bits are known in the art as an aspect of an animal bridle system that permits communication with the animal, and control of the animal via conditioning where the stimulus is the application of pressure, typically to the tongue or mouth corners of the animal. A bridle secures the bit in the animal's mouth. The bit comprises a rein hanger, typically a set of rings, one on each shank assembly, to which the reins are engaged. A handler such as a trainer or rider, may pull on the reins to engender pressure on the animal, with different types and directions of pressure forming the “language” of the intended communication.
Different species of bridled animals, and different individual animals within a species, respond uniquely to different bit feels and pressures. The handler may attempt several bits before determining which bit is most suited with respect to both comfort and responsiveness, for any given animal.
A conventional bridle system comprises a bit assembly. The bit assembly comprises two shank assemblies, each comprising a set of bridle hangers at one end, and a set of rein hangers at the other end (see FIG. 3, e.g.) and one end of a mouthpiece fixedly attached along the shank such that when the bit is engaged the mouthpiece passes through the animal's mouth. Conventional bit assemblies are not designed to permit convenient switching of mouthpieces. Typically, the mouthpiece must be removed by breaking the assembly, and replaced by welding the alternative mouthpiece. According to other prior art designs exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,476, a mouthpiece anchoring mechanism exists whereby a set of screws must be removed and replaced to change mouthpieces on a given bit assembly. Such designs have proven undesirable due to the likelihood of loose or stripped screws being lost or consumed by the bridled animal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,064 discloses a bit system adapted for interchanging mouthpieces by employing a shank design comprising external shank spring clips that lock the mouthpiece in place and enable replacement of the mouthpiece. However, this design requires removal of the headstall or the reigns before changing the bit, and does not permit flexibility of shank length.
Typically, due to the inconvenience and difficulty in changing mouthpieces or adapting shank length, animal handlers keep an inventory of entire bit assemblies, each with a different type of mouthpiece.
Hence, a need clearly exists in the animal bridle and tacking arts for a bit assembly permitting convenient switching out of mouthpieces without the need to replace the entire assembly. A need further exists for a bit assembly that permits a high level of adaptation to the needs and responsiveness of individual animals in a financially efficient manner.